Un te amo dice mas que mil palabras
by astarHTTYD
Summary: Una noche en casa de hipo una palabra no deja de girar en la cabeza de Astrid desde que hipo la dijo, a lo largo de esta historia astrid se da cuenta de lo que esta palabra significa para ella y para hipo.
1. Cuando comenzo todo

Astrid se da cuenta de que unos sentimientos nuevos llegan hacia ella, talvez hiccup la quería y ella a él pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

Esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste, quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de HTTYD ni de ninguno de los personajes, en esta historia agregue algunos personajes inventados.

.Se supone que en la película de HTTYD 2 hiccup y Astrid están comprometidos, pero quise quitar este punto para hacer la historia un poco más interesante ya que la desarrolle después de HTTYD 2

Bueno que la disfruten.

Era de noche una brisa veraniega soplaba en berk todos estaban encerrados en sus casas por el aparente frio que para mí era agradable, stormfly y yo habíamos salido a volar antes de dormir, no soportaba la idea de que esa dragona azul me gruñera toda la noche por no haberla sacado a volar, (eso lo aprendió de chimuelo)

Cuando termino ese vuelo infernal lleno de vueltas y giros me dispuse a regresar a casa. Todo berk estaba completamente dormido la única señal de vida era la luz de una casa que se veía a lo lejos, aparentemente el chico de cabello castaño seguía despierto y no dude en ir para allá.

Me acerque a la puerta decidí abrirla con cuidado, tenía el presentimiento de que hipo se había quedado dormido y no apago la vela que daba un poco de luz a la casa.

-nock nock- susurre un poco bajo no quería despertar a nadie, espere un rato cuando una voz femenina contesto desde el interior.

- ¿Astrid eres tú?, la madre reconocía muy bien las voces de todos en especial la mía.- ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Buenas noches, lamento molestarla a esta hora es que no pude evitar ver el brillo desde mi casa-, yo sabía que no estaba ahí por esa razón si no por el chico castaño.

-Vienes a buscar a hipo-, eso es lo que admiro de Valka siempre logra adivinar que quieren los demás, además esta vez no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, entonces me di cuenta que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Amm….sabe si se encuentra-no sé por qué dije eso obviamente estaba ahí que aria hipo a mitad de la noche solo.

-Claro que se encuentra-, me quede callada y ella igual,- Vamos pasa no te quedes ahí afuera- abrió la puerta e hiso una seña invitándome a entrar.

Su casa era muy acogedora y a pesar de que solo había dos velas prendidas se podía sentir el calor que tanto me gustaba sentir cada vez que entraba ahí cada vez que salía un viento soplaba en mi cara desvaneciendo esa sensación de calor.

-El está arriba en su habitación- su madre me indico las escaleras y mientras le daba las gracias subí despacio para que hipo no se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Hipo?- me acerque a su habitación y abrí la puerta suave y cuidadosamente, un brillo se alcanzó a ver. Decidí ver de reojo por una ranura de la puerta entre abierta.

No lo veía así que abrí la perta un poco más, entonces lo vi estaba parado junto a una ventana abierta, la luz de la luna sobre el hacía que se viera más apuesto de lo él ya era estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de una cosa, Hipo estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Cerré mis ojos, cerré la puerta tan fuerte como yo misma me lo permití haciendo que un gran golpe se escuchara por toda la casa, todo que do en un silencio profundo.

-¡Pero que hice!-estaba completamente asustada y sonrojada por lo que había visto.

-Está todo bien- Valka se oía totalmente aterrada, era seguro que con eso le había dado un mini ataque al corazón.

-Astrid- entonces voltee para encontrarme con el chico castaño casi desnudo enfrente de mí llamándome.


	2. Una noche en casa de hipo

**Leí sus comentarios debo decir muchas gracias nunca pensé que a alguien le iba a gustar ya que pensé que era mala pero resulto que no. Debo confesar que subí esa historia con un poco de miedo no sabía si tendría éxito o no además de que me sentí un poco mal porque me di cuenta de algunos errores que tiene.**

**Pero eso ya no importa todos ustedes me apoyaron y quiero agradecer eso y aunque me tarde en escribir el capítulo dos espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Les voy a aclarar un poco esta historia yo quería que hipo y Astrid no estuvieran comprometidos para que aun sintieran un poco pena estando uno muy cerca del otro aunque la verdad no tiene mucho que ver lo demás se les diré a lo largo de esta historia.**

**Capítulo 2: una noche en casa de hipo**

-Astrid-entonces voltee para encontrar me con el chico castaño casi desnudo enfrente de mi llamándome.

-Am….hipo-no sabía que decir más que eso mi mente se nublo y solo me quede paralizada contemplando la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-hola Astrid que te trae por aquí a estas horas?- Entro a su habitación y se dirigió a su armario.

Entre sin dar respuesta alguna y mire hacia donde estaba el chico la verdad para ser el más débil de la aldea era bastante fuerte era delgado y apuesto sus ojos te cautivaban de una manera que no se podría describir pero mi mente dio un giro cuando me percate de la situación no sabía que hacer estaba dentro de una habitación con un chico casi desnudo en ella y una vela encendida que se supone que iba a hacer yo en ese momento, mi mente seguía nublada llena de pensamientos extraños todos revueltos y girando en mi cabeza nada estaba claro y entonces una respuesta se mostró en mi mente.

-Solo vine a verte-No parecía sonrojado ni mucho menos nervioso el seguía normal, eso era común ya era de todos los días mi visita sin falta, talvez ya se había acostumbrado.

-Que bien ya se me hacía raro que no vinieras a verme-y soltó una pequeña risita que termino en un silencio incomodo algo que ya no pasaba pero esta vez paso.

Baje mi cabeza ya que no podía contener el nerviosismo odiaba ese silencio incómodo y cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba entre los brazos de hipo, deje de pensar en todo, solo pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Levante la vista y ahí estaban esos ojos verdes que me cautivaban siempre que los veía y entonces se acercó más para así juntar nuestros labios en un dulce beso, después de un rato se alejó y me abrazo acercándose a mi oído y susurro.

-Te amo Astrid- se alejó para mí eso era injusto la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos era linda o más bien me gustaba pero espera ¿Te amo? Hipo me decía cosas como "te quiero", "eres genial" o incluso "eres muy linda" pero nunca un te amo. Había oído esa palabra un par de veces pero nunca iba dirigida hacia mí y esta vez era diferente, me había quedado paralizada en medio de la habitación pensando.

-Bajamos?- Espero no haber asustado a hipo en ese momento parecía un zombi.

-Ah….s... Si claro- Me había quedado paralizada pero si me quedaba ahí sin dar respuesta, mi miente seguía paralizada al igual que mi cuerpo.

-¡Astrid!- Me tomo de los hombros me sacudió para despertarme entonces me percaté de que hipo ya estaba completamente vestido.

-Lo siento es que me dio un ligero dolor de cabeza- y tocándola finja un poco de dolor.

-Eso se arreglara con una cena, bien bajemos- Nos dirigimos Asia el primer piso pero antes de que Valka me viera tenía que quitar mi cara de zombi para no provocarle otro mini infarto así que me relaje y decidí no pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-Hipo que fue eso?, Estas bien?, Te paso algo?- Valka se veía muy preocupada ese portazo la había asustado de verdad.

-Si mamá estoy bien solo fue que azote la puerta un poquito no Astrid- me guiño el ojo había dado la cara por mí y me libero de talvez una embarazosa situación.

-Si un muy muy fuerte portazo- después me reí junto con él y Valka nos veía con cara de "traen algo entre manos"

-Está bien, está bien pero siéntense la cena esta lista- Nos sentamos yo enfrente de hipo (obviamente) y Valka alado mío.

-Astrid ya que estas aquí no quieres oír una de mis historias- La verdad si quería Valka había pasado mucho tiempo lejos explorando y conociendo talvez vivió muchas aventuras.

-Mamá no empieces con eso por favor- Había algo que el escondía en algunas de esas historias que no quería que yo supiera.

-Ahora por contradecirme contare la historia de "hipo el pequeño bebe miedoso"- Entonces vi como el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá! Por qué tenía que ser esa historia- Sí que hipo se veía molesto.

-Eso es lo que te ganas así que no hables, bien Astrid comenzare- Y así empezó una larga noche llena de historias de dragones, de hipo cuando era un bebe, de Valka y su dragón y de tantas cosas inimaginables.

-Bien te están gustando las historias Astrid- Valka sí que era diferente a lo que yo pensaba tanto que aunque la pequeña historia de hipo había sido la primara aún seguía riendo.

-Claro más la de hipo- Y solté una risa que no fue pequeña sino larga.

-Bueno entre todo esto de hipo yo y los dragones, o espera hablando de dragones- miro a hipo y continuo su frase-Por qué no nos cuentas como conociste a chimuelo, hipo- Entonces hipo se atraganto un poco el de verdad no quería que su madre escuchara como casi mata a chimuelo.

-Si hipo, yo tampoco conozco a detalle tu historia- Entonces me volteo a ver un poco enojado, pero la verdad si quería oír esa historia.

-Bien ya que insisten. Yo era un chico muy débil que quería ser popular pero esa noche todo cambio y entonces….-

-Hipo enserio nosotras queremos todos los detalles no una simple historia- Lo había interrumpido yo de verdad quería los detalles.

-Está bien, está bien- Entonces preste mucha atención Esa noche descubrí como se conocieron mi novio y su mejor amigo.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía cómo que hipo comió pescado crudo para ganar la confianza de chimuelo, también que le nombro chimuelo por sus dientes retractiles, o que hipo realizo muchas pruebas para que chimuelo volviera a volar. Y cundo menos me lo esperaba el sol ya había salido, Espera el sol oh no mis padres que van a decir.

-Hipo, Valka gracias por esta magnífica noche pero mis padres deben estar preocupados- Mi cara reflejaba una gran preocupación tanto que los había asustado un poco por haberme levantado repentinamente de la mesa.

-Está bien Astrid entonces nos vemos….- y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase ya había salido corriendo de esa casa.

Corrí lo más rápido que puede hacia mi casa, que dirían mis padres estarían enojados o preocupados o talvez las dos que haría, no quiero otro castigo ni mucho menos talvez ya tengo 20 años y me puedo cuidar sola pero para mi madre yo seguía siendo su niña pequeña.

-Ya lle…- Y antes de que terminara mi madre ya había aparecido tan asustada y tan preocupada

-Donde estabas, estas bien, no te hiciste daño- Sí que estaba muy preocupada pero en mi mente aun pensaba que castigo me pondrían.

-Solo estaba con hipo- Entonces la cara de mi madre cambio de una preocupada a una totalmente diferente esta vez su cara era de felicidad.

-Oh está bien ahora sube a tu habitación aun es de temprano y tienes que descansar- entonces subí muy feliz de no haber recibido un castigo cuando me percaté de que algo se me había olvidado.

**Bueno ahí está el capítulo lamento la espera pero no e tenido tiempo de escribir e salido con mi familia y me he retrasado les prometo que con el tres me tardare menos.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


	3. una visita cualquiera

**Bien aquí les tengo el capítulo, En este es donde he incluido los personajes inventados espero que los tomen de una buena manera ya que no quise incluir personajes de otras películas la verdad es que no tenía mucha inspiración en ellos pero se me ocurrieron por casualidad.**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

Entonces subí feliz de no haber recibido un castigo cuando me percaté de que algo se me había olvidado, Tormenta oh no la deje sola, había olvidado a mi dragona en una casa ajena (que no era tan ajena) yo sí que era una muy mala dueña.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegue a mi destino me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie dentro de la casa, todo seguía en su lugar los vasos los platos y todo lo que habíamos comido pero ellos no estaban dentro.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa entonces vi que tormenta y chimuelo estaban bien acurrucados.

-Lo siento amiguitos pero creo que interrumpiré su siesta- Tormenta gruño pero se levantó y dejo a chimuelo solo mientras lo lamia, talvez esa era su forma de despedirse.

-Vamos chica regresemos a casa me Salí a escondidas y mamá se enojara si se entera- Entonces me monte en mi dragona e inicie el vuelo hacia casa, cuando de pronto a tormenta se le ocurrió ir por algo de comer.

-Chica ahora no te alimentare mas tarde- pero no me hizo caso y se dirijo al mar abierto que estaba cerca de ahí, bajo un poco cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para cazar algún pez, hizo todo lo contrario decidió sumergirse en el agua y cuando por fin salimos estaba toda empapada.

-TORMENTA! Estás loca mira como me dejaste- pero no me prestó atención estaba más concentrada en los pescados que traía en la boca.-Esta bien por esta vez te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, tormenta baja prefiero caminar desde aquí para así poder secarme.

Bajamos y anqué sabía que el camino era largo por lo menos me sequiara pero cuando menos me lo espere ya había llegado a berk.

-Oh no sigo empapada esto es tu culpa tormenta- Me gruño para después alejarse a jugar

-Dragona mala- Me asegure de que nadie me viera así que voltee a todos lados al parecer nadie venia, que suerte seria mi fin y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso alguien gritando mi nombre corría apresurado hacia mí.

-ASTRID! ASTRID!- Brutilda era tan tan aaaaaa solo sé que era irritante.

-Que pasa ahora- La verdad nunca veía a brutilda preocupada excepto cuando brutacio no sentía dolor por sus golpes.

-Están aquí ya llegaron-

-Quienes- no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando.

-Que no lo sabes es verano Astrid- Me sacudió demasiado fuerte esa chica era demasiado brusca.

-Y eso que es verano no importa- Entonces su cara cambio de preocupación a una cara de asco.

-Estas mo-mojada- Se alejó rápido y se sacudió las manos-Que te paso-

-Nada que te incumba pero dime que era eso que es tan importante- Que le pasaba esa chica solo era agua la verdad no quiero saber que se imaginó que era.

-Bueno volviendo a ese tema lo importante era que, ¡Ya llegaron, los barcos están aquí!

-De que rayos hablas- Que barcos habían llegado? Quienes eran los que venían en ellos? Lo único que entendía era que brutilla no daba bien una explicación.

-Por favor Astrid es verano, barcos, personas, mis primas- No entendía nada hasta que analice lo que había dicho.

No podía ser posible otro año más la familia de brutilda había venido a berk, la verdad no eran malos lo único que los hacia insoportables era esa joven de nombre Akari la cual me molestaba siempre cada vez que venía. La última vez que vinieron fue un día después de que hipo fuera nombrado jefe, fue muy difícil para él ya que ella nunca se le despegaba y de alguna manera a ella también le atraía hipo.

-Por qué no lo dijiste antes, vamos directo al muelle-La tome del brazo y la jale con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegamos al muelle.

-Astrid ya suéltame me estas lastimando-

-Eso te pasa por no haberme explicado desde un principio- La solté y comenzó a sobarse el brazo.

Entonces ahí estaban, un barco estaba en el muelle y de él bajaron tres personas, el rey (si así se le puede decir) una pequeña niña de maso menos unos 8 años y detrás de ella una joven de 20 años vestida con telas finas aunque no traía un vestido, directamente la joven se dirigió a hipo dando le un beso en la mejilla y entonces mis pies ya se habían movido sin alguna razón.

-Hola akari- la jale de la ropa alejándola de hipo para así detener un posible beso en los labios

-Hola Astrid como te va?- Yo recordaba que antes me decía Feíta porque simplemente ella dice que es la más bonita de todo el mundo pero nunca me había llamado por mi nombre.

-Hola como te va ase tiempo que no te veía por aquí- Y la golpee en el hombro mientras sonreía.

-Si hace mucho ya te extrañaba ¿y tú hipo me extrañaste?- entonces hipo rodo los ojos yo sabía que no la soportaba pero aun así le respondió.

-Si akari fueron maso menos unos dos años desde que viniste por última vez- entonces detrás de nosotros llegaron los demás.

-Prima!- Brutacio era el que más esperaba esta visita ellos siempre se llevaron bien y de niños akari le ayudaba a tacio con sus bromas.

-Brutacio- se acercó para abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en unos diez años- Como has cambiado, espero que ya no seas el niñito travieso de antes- brutacio se encogió de hombros para después golpear a hipo en el hombro-

-Auch!, oye que haces –

-Esto es tu culpa "Señor jefe"- lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez más duro.

-Porque es mi culpa- esta vez hipo se sobo el hombro la verdad daba mucha risa hipo en ese momento.

-Tu hiciste que akari me dejara de ayudar en mis bromas- patán lo tomo del brazo evitando el golpe en la cara que recibiría hipo.

-Vamos tacio calmado amigo- le dio un golpecito en la espalda para calmarlo un poco- Oye akari quieres ir a un paseo por berk en mi dragón-

- No lo siento patán pero hipo ya me lo pidió- y lo volteo a ver y le giño el ojo.

-Oye hipo jamás te pidió nada, además él ya tiene compromiso conmigo- y lo jale para evitar el siguiente movimiento que akari haría.

-Oh por favor porque siempre hipo se queda con las chicas lindas- Patán no se conformaba con brutilda o que.

-Oye que yo no soy linda o que, creía que tú me amabas- y Brutilda lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

- En teoría si lo hace pero si quieres un novio estoy disponible- y patapez le sonrió como si fuera un pequeño niño.

-Si como sea, bien chicos tengo que llevar a akari con mamá los veré después- hipo le ayudo a montarse en chimuelo, después subió el y entonces akari lo tomo de la cintura, parecía que ella lo disfrutaba demasiado- Astrid te veré esta noche en el bosque ya sabes dónde, no vemos- después se alejaron pero lo único que pude ver era que ella seguía aferrada a la cintura de hipo.

-Uuu creo que alguien esta celosa- y sin importar quién era lo tome del cuello lo golpee en la cara cundo caño al suelo y pude ver quien era y lo golpee aún más.

-Cállate patán, que tu ni siquiera novia tienes-

-que yo no cuento- y brutilda levanto la mano y la movió en el aire.

-Ah cállate- solté a patán y Salí corriendo de ahí

Llegue hasta el bosque y entonces ahí ese ruido característico del furia nocturna, voltee hacia arriba y justo en ese preciso momento pasaron volando por encima de mí, corrí y corrí aparentemente se me ocurrió seguirlos o más bien mis pies se movieron por voluntad propia. Me escondí detrás de un arbusto, habían aterrizado e justo enfrente del gran salón y en la puerta la madre de hipo los esperaba.

-Akari!- Valka se acercó y la abrazo.

-Valka, es un honor- se inclino y después también la abrazo, mientras tanto hipo buscaba en los compartimientos de su traje para después sacar un lápiz unas hojas sueltas y el mapa que había estado armando desde hace unos cuatro años.

-Hola mamá, oye acabo de ver algunas montañas mientras volaba las dibujare y…..- mientras se montaba en chimuelo su madre jalo su traje y lo arrastro como si fuera un niñito pequeño.

-No no no, tú te quedaras aquí este no es momento para andar por ahí- lo jalo hacia dentro y cerraron la puerta.

-Maldición que are si no puedo espiarlos- entonces sentí como unos pasos se acercaban, estaban cerca y entonces algo me tomo del hombro para después darme la vuelta, oh no que iba hacer ahora.


	4. enojo en aumento

**Aquí les dejo el cuatro, les informo que e estado pensando en otras historias que prontamente subiré se que es muy pronto ya que nisiquiera e acabado una y ya quiero empezar otra pero claro que acabare esta.**

-Maldicion que are si no puedo espiarlos- entonces sentí como unos pasos se acercaban, estaban cerca y entonces algo me tomo del hombro para después darme la vuelta, oh no que iba hacer ahora.

-¡Que es lo que haces!- Me grito tan fuerte que mis oídos se quedaran lastimados por un dia pero eso no importaba sino que me había descubierto tenia pruebas para acusarme.

-Brutilda….aaaa..No es lo que crees- Estaba temblando, me había paralizado todo mi cuerpo sentía escalofríos, brutilda me había dado un susto más por que la que estaba en riesgo era yo.

-Con que si estas celosa, sabes tal vez pueda contarle esto a hipo-

-No! No, brutilda no lo hagas me matara- Esta vez yo le grite a ella y espero que haya sufrido igual que yo.

-Jajaja deberías ver tu cara ahora, te vez tan ridícula-Continuo así por maso menos cinco minutos riendo y riendo.

-Brutilda es esto una broma- La tome del cuello y trate de levantarla, parecía liviana pero pesaba más de lo que yo creía.

-Claro que es una broma incluso te ayudare con tu problemita-

-¿Qué? ¿Me ayudaras?-

-Claro Astrid, sabes aunque sea mi prima no tiene derecho a robarme a mi novio- Jamás había visto a brutilda de esa manera parecía muy decidida.

-Am sabes que patán no es tu novio verdad-

-¡Claro que lo es!, tu que sabes-

-Yo sé mucho brutilda, porque yo si tengo uno-

-Yo diría tenías uno- Entonces señalo hacia atrás y pude ver como hipo y akari salían del gran salón solo que uno muy cerca del otro riendo como si fueran algo más que amigos.

-Como se atreve, la voy a hacer trisas- Apreté mis manos y todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso lleno de enojo no lo soportaba y eso que no llevaba ni siquiera un día completo aquí.

-Cálmate, te dije que voy a ayudar ahora la pregunta es- estiro su mano hacia mí como si fuera a saludarme- ¿Tú quieres mi ayuda?-

-Claro que si- estreche su mano para así dejar en claro que desde ese momento éramos aliadas y así comenzaría un plan para deshacernos de ella o al menos que se dejara de acercar a hipo.

-Bien ahora solo tenemos que seguirlos para espiar-

-No Astrid, creme yo sé de estas cosas espiaba a hipo todo el tiempo sin que él se diera cuenta-

-Que dijiste- Espiar a hipo?

-Ah nada- Se tapó la boca y se echó a correr.

-¡Oye espera, adonde crees que vas!- comencé a correr detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, era bastante rápida y la ropa que vestía la camuflaje aba con el bosque- ¡Brutilda!, ¡Brutilda!-

-Lo siento debí decírtelo antes- Salió por detrás de los arbustos avergonzada y triste la hubiera consolado pero lo que había dicho era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

-Explícame por favor, tu espiabas a hipo!-

-Lo siento lo siento, de verdad yo te lo iba a decir-

-¡Quiero una explicación puedes disculparte después pero necesito una explicación ahora!- La tome de los hombros y la saudí con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba una respuesta en ese preciso momento.

-Desde que los dragones se hicieron nuestros amigos barch y belch me ayudaban a espiarlo ellos se escondían detrás de los árboles y como sus cuellos son largos podía subir hasta el techo, ahí hay una gran ventana donde lo podía ver y como lo hacía de noche él no podía verme-

-¡Estás loca!, voy a matarte cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste-

-¡Ya dije que lo siento Astrid!, podrías perdonarme- De pronto se arrodillo juntando las manos rogando que aceptara su disculpa, ja como si lo fuera a hacer.

-Levántate eso no servirá-

-¡No aceptaras mi disculpa!-

-No brutilda no lo hare, necesitas más que una disculpa para reparar lo que hiciste- la levante de un jalón cuando la tuve enfrente era momento de aclarar las cosas.

-Dije que te ayudaría y lo hare, pero si no aceptas mi disculpa prepárate para quedarte sin novio-

-¡Brutilda!, dijiste que me ayudarías-

-Si eso dije pero hay una condición, acepta mi disculpa-

-No quisiera hacerlo pero…está bien- volví a estrechar su mano y ahí estaba otra vez ese ruido del furia nocturna, después desapareció por unos instantes y de pronto pasaron justo por encima de nosotros provocando que el viento soplara tan fuerte que por un momento sentí que me llevaría.

-Astrid ahí van, que es lo que haremos-

-Creí que tú eras la experta en espionaje-

-Lo soy Astrid, ahora tenemos que seguirlos pero no lo haremos a pie-

-Entonces que piensas hacer-

-Usaremos dragones, sígueme-

Entonces corrí detrás de ella hasta llegar a berk, llegamos a su casa entramos y me llevo hasta donde barch y belch se encontraban.

-Vamos sube-

-Pero, me gustaría montar a tormenta-

-Astrid sabes lo difícil que es montar a un dragón de dos cabezas y que solo haiga un jinete-

-Entonces vamos a mi casa y te llevare en tormenta-

-está bien vamos-

Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, entramos en mucho silencio para que mi mamá no se diera cuenta de que no estaba ahí, mis papás estaban sentados platicando y por suerte no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí, subimos a mi habitación justo cuando entramos vi por la ventana para ver si tormenta estaba ahí pero para mi sorpresa tormenta no había regresado.

-No puede ser tormenta no está aquí-entonces tocaron la puerta, después las voces de hipo akari y mis padres se oían abajo.

-Astrid está arriba pueden subir- pero esta vez yo baje lo hice tan rápido que pude haberme caído, justo cuando estaba abajo corrí hacia hipo tropezándome un poco cayendo en los brazos de hipo para así quedar uno enfrente del otro.

-Astrid esta todo bie….- antes de que terminara mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos dándole un dulce beso justo enfrente de todos lo cual me parecía lindo ya que todos podían ver lo mucho que lo quería.

-Hipo recuerda que tenemos un paseo pendiente- entonces se alejó para poder responder y dejarme ahí sola sin darme respuesta lo cual me enojo bastante.

-Akari claro que tendremos un paseo por eso vine aquí- entonces con su clásico movimiento de hombros y manos me señalo.

-Enserio hipo y por qué vinimos-

-Porque quiero que Astrid nos acompañe- en ese momento la cara de akari cambio de una de felicidad a una de enojo yo sabía que no me soportaba.

-Por qué quieres que te acompañe?-

-Porque tú y yo conocemos berk al derecho y al revés- de nuevo con sus movimientos clásicos me señalo a mí y a él.

-Así que me consideras una anciana que ha vivido en berk desde años-

-Qué? No Astrid, no quise decir eso-

-Yo entendí eso- me cruce de brazos y les di la espalda después brutilda se acercó hacia mí y comenzó a susurrarme en el oído.

-Vamos Astrid es la oportunidad perfecta de espiarlos- y con lo que dijo supe que era cierto necesitaba una oportunidad y esta era perfecta para lograr mi objetivo.

-Está bien iré- entonces hipo y akari quedaron sorprendidos con mi respuesta además de que voltearon a ver a brutilda y con un gesto le dieron las gracias o más bien hipo le dio las gracias.

-entonces vamos- salimos y mi sorpresa fue que patán, brutacio, y patapez estaban afuera todos montados en sus dragones al parecer listos para el viaje, patán tratando de que dientepua se comportara, brutacio intentando controlar dos cabezas y patapez con un libro enorme en las manos que decía " todo sobre berk". Ese sí que iba a ser un viaje bastante bastante largo.


	5. lagrimas de dolor

**Aquí el cinco, wow cinco es increíble que haya llegado está aquí gracias a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y por supuesto a todos los que leen este fic. Además pienso que serán unos siete u ocho capítulos la verdad pensaba llegar hasta cinco pero muchas cosas se me ocurrieron tendrán que ser más de cinco.**

**Bueno sin más demora, QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

-entonces vamos- salimos y mi sorpresa fue que patán, brutacio, y patapez estaban afuera todos montados en sus dragones al parecer listos para el viaje, patán tratando de que dientepua se comportara, brutacio intentando controlar dos cabezas y patapez con un libro enorme en las manos que decía " todo sobre berk". Ese sí que iba a ser un viaje bastante bastante largo.

-Am hipo, creí que habías dicho que tu yo éramos los únicos que conocían berk al derecho y al revés –

-Lose Astrid y lo somos-

-Pero entonces que hacen todos aquí?-

- Ah sí bueno- y entonces con sus brazos comenzó a señalar a todos mientras decía su nombre- Patapez es bueno con la vegetación, animales y esas cosas, brutacio conoce a akari mejor que nadie y nos dirá con que le gustaría empezar a ella y con respecto a patán mi mamá me dijo que si no lo llevaba iba a estar demasiado enojada conmigo-

-Así que todo es por ella- mi enojo aumento más no es posible que él se preocupe más por ella que por mí, pero el decidió ignorarme y se fue a explicar a todos lo que tendrían que hacer.

-Bien chicos atentos de acuerdo- todos se callaron y prestaron mucha atención es increíble que lo hagan por ella y cada vez que quiero atención solo hipo me la presta pero esa vez no era asi- les aclarare lo que deben hacer, Patapez te encargaras de todo sobre lo que trate de plantas y animales, brutacio tu nos diras que le gustaría ver akari brutilda tu igual, patán tu….. Sigue así, Astrid tú y yo iremos al frente guiando a los demás, todos de acuerdo-

-Si claro todos de acuerdo, menos yo-

-Astrid tranquila todo estará bien- y cuando estuvo a punto de darme un gran abrazo un dragón de cuatro alas que cubría con su sombra a todos interrumpió y en él estaba montada Valka.

-Hipo están todos listos-

-Hipo no dijiste que vendría tu madre-

-Ella quiso acompañarnos- después se dirigió hacia ella y volvió a dejarme ahí sola- Hola mamá, estamos listos-

-Bien nos dirigiremos a la cueva de hielo, ahí hay plantas, flores y dragones se que el tour hiba a ser por berk pero quiero que akari la conozca- no lo podía creer incluso a la madre de hipo parecía interesarle más akari que yo además de que ella jamás me había llevado a un tour ahí, la única vez que estuve ahí fue cuando estábamos peleando una guerra.

Ingratos, de verdad me sentía traicionada y el enojo que tenia acumulado necesitaba salir no soportaba más esa chica que no había pasado ni un día aquí y ya casi me hacía explotar, más vale que nadie se me acercara podría terminar con brazos rotos una fuerte contusión y una nariz lastimada pero mi enojo aumento más cuando me percate que tormenta le estaba lamiendo la cara a akari, ¡Traicionera! Incluso ella ya se había rendido a los pies de akari ahora de verdad me sentía realmente sola pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

-Tormenta que crees que haces- y apartando a mi dragona empuje a akari para que se alejara, pero no medí mi fuerza el enojo que tenia se había salido de control e hice que tropezara con una rama se doblara el tobillo y cayera en un arbusto y terminara ensuciada de lodo y con unas ramas en la cabeza, lo que me dio más risa fue que se doblara el tobillo por una simple rama yo aguantaría más que eso.

-Astrid estás loca!, que es lo que te pasa- entonces patán y brutacio se acercaron a ayudarla, pensé que hipo no había venido a ayudar por simples razones pero la verdad era que estaba hablando con su madre y cuando se percató de la situación corrió en auxilio de la chica de cabellos negros.

Mi enojo volvió a crecer y esta vez más, hipo había ido en auxilio de la chica sin siquiera dirigirme una sola palabra, voltee a ver a brutilda y se veía igual de enojada que yo era de entenderse ella creía que patán era su novio y fue el primero en regañarme por lo que había hecho incluso patapez... espera patapez, entonces voltee adonde estaba el chico tenia la cara tapada con ese enorme libro él era el único que no había ido en auxilio de la chica eso nos alegro a brutilda y a mi, sabíamos que había alguien de nuestro lado aunque él no lo supiera.

-Akari este bien-

-Si no tiene que preocuparse señora yo estoy bien-

-Esta segura-

-por supuesto pero ahora podríamos continuar con el paseo- mientras se sacudía la ropa parecía mirarme con odio, rabia y ganas de matarme.

-Hipo llevaras a akari para que este más cómoda, cuando lleguemos haya te curaremos los raspones- entonces todos se prepararon para el viaje, dientepua seguía sin comportarse pero emprendió vuelo, los gemelos lograron calmar a su dragón y también comenzaron a elevarse.

Patapez seguía con la cara en el libro mientras gordontua se elevaba, Valka se montó en brincanube mientras ataba con lazos las canastas de provisiones a su dragón, hipo cargo a akari y la subió a chimuelo para después subirse él y comenzar el vuelo.

Entonces la última era yo pero mis pies se reusaban a moverse y no querían ir a ese espantoso viaje pero entonces tormenta me jalo hacia arriba me aventó y caí en su lomo, dragona inútil yo no quería ir pero todos se habían alejado y tormenta los siguió feliz y llena de energía algo que yo no tenía en ese momento sino que estaba realmente furiosa.

Después de eso ya nos encontrábamos a medio camino, habíamos hecho una parada en la isla dragón, e hipo trato de que akari elijiera un dragón lamentable mente la señorita perfección no quiso acercarse a ninguna de las criaturas, y mientras yo seguía enojada patapez y los otros se dirigían a unas montañas gigantescas que al parecer patapez quería estudiar e hipo no dudo en comenzar a dibujarlas.

Cuando aterrizamos todos comenzaron a armar el campamento, patán se encargó de buscar leña, brutacio y brutilda se encargaron de armar las tiendas, patapez e hipo se fueron a explorar, akari y Valka distribuyeron las provisiones y yo simplemente me quede ahí sola.

-Ey, pss brutilda- llame a brutilda mientras trabajaba con su hermano en las tiendas pero se veía alegrada de que la llame ya que ella odiaba trabajar.

-Qué pasa?-

-Hay que divertirnos un poco- señale a akari que estaba sentada en una roca alado de un rio contemplando las flores.

-Sí que apoyo esa idea- y con una rasita s paro de puntitas y se dirigió a su dragón, saco de su bolsa un sapo enorme después siguió de puntitas hasta donde se encontraba akari escondiéndose en unos arbustos, después la seguí y me escondí con ella.

-Astrid él es remi la mascota de brutacio- y acercando al sapo a mi cara me lo presento.

-Perfecto y cual es el plan-

-Pimero pondremos a remi en su cabeza después gritara y tropezara con esas ramas para después caer en el lago-

-No es un poco peligroso, se podría lastimar-

-Creí que odiabas a akari-

-Hablo del sapo tonta-

-Ah si, bueno lo importante es el plan, lista?-

-Por supuesto es más yo lo lanzo- tome a el sapo estaba baboso y escurridizo era peligroso lanzarlo ya que si se resbalaba de mis manos podría caer en el lugar equivocado y el plan se arruinaría.

Me puse en posición, levante mi brazo lo lleve hacia atrás y tomando impulso lance el sapo hasta donde ella estaba después me agache rápidamente para después levantar la cabeza un poco y fijarme si el sapo había dado en el blanco

-Crees que haya funcionado-

-No lose, no hay gritos ni na…- en ese momento gritos desesperados se escucharon por toda la isla decidimos levantar la vista un poco más para ver y justo cuando vimos a akari tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer al rio y con las manos en la cabeza tratando de quitarse a el sapo estallamos en risa cuando de pronto se escuchó el ruido de agua salpicando, había caído al rio entonces pude ver como brutilda caía al piso con las manos en el estómago y la cara roja como un tomate.

-Akari!- después vi que Valka se acercó realmente preocupada- Por los dioses que paso!-

-Brutilda creo que es mejor que te calles- pero ella seguía ahí en el piso riendo a carcajadas.-Es enserio nos van a descubrir- decidí echar una mirada pero cuando levente la vista ya tenia los ojos de akari y Valka sobre mí.

-Astrid!-

-Lo siento de verdad por favor perdóname akari, perdóname-

-Crees que te perdonare? Ni en sueños- entonces me arrodille pero en mis pensamientos sabia que eso estaba mal, me demostraba a mí misma que era débil ante mis enemigos.

-Por favor perdóname- me di cuenta de que se me escaparon unas lágrimas y en ese momento ya tenía la atención de todos.

-Astrid estas llorando- por fin cuando brutilda paro de reír lo único que me pudo decir fue eso, la mataría cuando saliera de esa situación

-Solo déjame- me levante y seque algunas lágrimas que aun salían de mis ojos pero era inútil todo el enojo que tenia se había manifestado en un llanto y sabría que no pararía de llorar en un par de horas.

-Astrid no tenías que hacer eso- pero que Valka me consolará no iba a calmar y en ese momento estalle.

-Y ustedes que saben!- pude ver sus caras en ese momento estaban llenas de miedo, ellos nunca me habían visto llorar- Ya no puedo con fiar en nadie, todos me han rechazado se que no debería enojarme por eso pero cuando tenia algo importante que decir era rechazada y simplemente cuando la señorita perfeccion necesitaba que lustraran sus zapatos todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar- entonces unos pasos se acercaron hacia mi, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero sabía que era el- Y tú qué quieres?-

-Astrid lamento haberte tratado así-

-Pues que mal! Lo hiciste y no lo podrás corregir, en este momento no puedes corregir nada-

-Astrid por favor no quiero verte llorar-

-Entonces es muy tarde porque tú eres la causa de que lo esté haciendo- ya no lo quería ver no sabía a donde me dirigía lo único que sabia es que había salido corriendo de ahí, pude distinguir su rostro y en el unas lágrimas habían brotado eso me daño aún más yo lo había hecho llorar y como había dicho ya no podía corregir nada.

**Bien intrigante final eh, espero que les haya gustado este cap porque a mí me encanto y aunque haya estado corto (escribo cuatro hojas completas y esto es lo que resulta) bueno talvez no cortó pero tampoco largo nos deja con la boca abierta bueno no se ustedes pero yo si me sorprendí . Gracias y nos leemos luego! **


	6. problema a medio resolver

**Hola hola, aquí ya el seis si así es SEIS pues espero que hayan estado pegados a la computadora, celular o lo que sea esperando este capitulo jajaja es broma bueno ya basta con mis chistes tontos mejor les hablo sobre el cap.**

**Aquí abra una escena donde quise que fuera Valka en vez de hipo por que en el próximo cap hipo y Astrid tendrán su momento.**

**Les aseguro que les encantara el cap pero ya dije demasiado. Bueno que lo disfruten! **

-Entonces es muy tarde porque tú eres la causa de que lo esté haciendo- ya no lo quería ver no sabía a donde me dirigía lo único que sabia es que había salido corriendo de ahí, pude distinguir su rostro y en el unas lágrimas habían brotado eso me daño aún más yo lo había hecho llorar y como había dicho ya no podía corregir nada.

Corrí aún más rápido para alejarme de ahí no soportaba ver ese rostro llorando simplemente no lo soportaba, en ese momento no importaba si tropezaba o me las timaba quería morir ya no quería ver la luz del día nunca más me quería ir y no quería volver.

De pronto ya me encontraba cayendo de un acantilado rodando, sentía el pasto, las rocas y las ramas que me golpeaban en ese momento y cuando me detuve me sentía horrible creo que me había roto algo y eso me alegraba, estaba sola tirada en la tierra sin nadie que me ayudara o me digiera que todo iba a estar bien.

Esta vez de verdad quería llorar pero ya lo estaba haciendo, comencé a gritar y a pedirle una disculpa sin que el me escuchara ni me viera lo había lastimado de una manera horrible talvez él nunca me perdonaría y lo único que quería en ese momento era ver su sonrisa, sus ojos y acariciar su pelo, eso era lo único que quería.

-¡Hipo!, perdóname, ¡perdóname!- yo sabía que no me escuchaba pero esa era una forma de desahogarme.

Habían pasado maso menos dos horas yo seguía ahí sin moverme solo pensando en él y en lo que le había hecho pero entonces una gota de agua caño en mi nariz al principio creí que eran mis lágrimas pero en realidad una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar pero me reusaba a levantarme entonces me senté después mi cara ya estaba entre mis rodillas derramando gotas de agua.

Así me quede la lluvia me mojaba pero no me importaba de que servía que me refugiara yo sabía que iba a morir ahí, lo único que hacía era pedir perdón y lamentarme todo lo que había hecho estaba mal incluso hacer que akari cayera al rio. Mire al cielo ya era de noche y la luna estaba justo arriba de mí y en un instante mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que caí dormida.

Podía sentir el calor del sol y los rayos golpeando mis ojos, los abrí lentamente y los talle con mis manos para aclararme la vista todo lo que veía era bosque no había nadie ahí entonces recordé lo que había pasado, había peleado con él, luego corrí y me aleje, caí, llore y me dormí.

Por dentro aun me sentía mal por todo lo que había hecho y lo que había dicho, no sabía si alguien me había encontrado y decidió dejarme ahí para morir o simplemente ya había muerto y este iba a ser mi hogar en el cielo todo estaba tranquilo talvez ese era el cielo y tenia que arreglármelas para sobrevivir entonces una mano me toco el hombro y en ese momento de verdad estaba asustada quien era y lo más importante que quería de mí.

-¡Déjame!- voltee y pude ver que era Valka, alguien me había encontrado y por alguna razón me sentía feliz aunque yo quería morir ahí-¡Valka!- entonces la abrase y después solté el llanto de nuevo.-Valka creí que iba a morir-

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-

-Lo siento yo no quería hacerlo-

-Astrid estas llorando demasiado, no puedo entenderte- y secando me las lagrimas aclare la voz para que entendiera.

-De verdad lo siento, yo no lo quería hacer llorar-

-Astrid las cosas pasan por una razón y no importa lo que agás él te ama de verdad- entonces recordé aquella noche cuando me abrazo y me dijo te amo, aquella noche en la que todo empezó, esa noche en la que no puede comprender que era amor.

-Valka, como está el-

-El estará bien te lo aseguro- pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había hecho y nada podría curarme del dolor que sentía.

-Te quedarías conmigo-

-Claro Astrid yo estaré ahí siempre- nos quedamos así por un rato, yo seguía gritando que me disculpara pero ella entendía mi dolor y cada vez que pedía una disculpa ella respondía con un sencillo "todo va estar bien"

Así pasaron las horas una tras otra yo seguía llorando un poco y ella simplemente me veía, nunca surgió una plática entre las dos pero estaba intrigada de saber lo que había pasado después de que me había ido.

-Valka, que pasó cuando me fui-

-Ah no mucho-

-Y que paso con el?-

-No estaba tan devastado como tú crees- eso me alegro un poco pero yo conocía bien a hipo y sabía que estaba devastado por dentro.

-Enserio-

-Sí, la verdad soltó algunas lágrimas cuando saliste corriendo-

-Pude verlas y eso me dejo aún más triste-

-Pero tranquila es esta bien, chimuelo lo obligo a que dieran un paseo y ahora mismo deben estar volando por ahí- ya me lo imaginaba volando por el cielo con esas alas que había fabricado.

-Eso me alegra- agache mi cabeza para ocultar la tristeza que tenia en ese momento pero ella se dio cuenta y a pesar de que puedo consolarme prefirió no hacerlo.

-Por qué de repente tanto enojo?- todo se vino abajo, la primera vez que escucho que Valka no elije las palabras correctas.

-Creo que es por esa chica-

-La prima de tilda?-

-Ella misma-

-Entonces son celos-

-¿Celos?, que son los celos-

-No lo sabes-

-Lo oí algunas veces patán me lo dijo pero lo golpee y no le preste atención, tilda igual solo que estaba muy asustada como para poner atención-

-Pues los celos es lo que sientes cuando vez a hipo con otra chica-

-Pero que hay de los otros ellos no me prestaban atención-

-Una cosa lleva a otra Astrid, estabas tan enojada con hipo que al ver a los demás con akari te sentías rechazada-

-Entonces eso era, pero no puedo corregir lo que hice, los lastime a todos-

-No lo hiciste- eso me dejo sorprendida les había gritado a todos y la misma Valka decía que no los había lastimado.

-No lo hice?-

-Claro que no de hecho todos se arrepintieron de cómo te habían tratado y lo único que querían era que regresaras-

-Incluso akari se quería disculpar?-

-No ella lamentablemente no-

-Ya lo sabia, ella me odia-

-De nuevo lamentablemente si , ella te odia-

Con eso dejo todo claro, todos se habían arrepentido, hipo había salido a volar obligado por su propio dragón y una chica que me odiaba esperaba ansiosa a que o regresara para gritarme o algo peor, todo era tan extraño.

-Valka solo tu viniste a buscarme?-

-Es una larga historia pero podría decirse que si-

-¿podría decirse?

-Sí, cuando te fuiste hipo corrió y no regreso hasta el anochecer mojado y triste, todos se habían dormido a eso aparentaron ya que estaban muy preocupados por ti así que Salí en la madrugada cuando todos ya se habían quedado dormidos, después te encontré.

-Oh ya veo- mis respuestas eran algo cortas no tenia nada que decir estaba triste por dentro y no quería volver a llorar así que debía de hablar menos para evitar cualquier lagrima.

-Te gustaría volver-

-No lose, crees que todos me reciban con los brazos abiertos?-

-Claro que lo harán-

-Entonces, si me gustaría ir regresar-

-Pues vamos- se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y corrió hacia los arboles después se detuvo cunado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los arboles-Brincanube!- de los arboles salió un enorme dragón con cuatro alas y después ella se montó en él y me invito a subir- Vamos Astrid- corrí apresurada y subí en el dragón para después iniciar el vuelo de regreso.

Entonces pude ver a lo lejos las tiende que tilda y tacio habían armado también pude verlos a todos sentados alrededor de la fogata todos excepto hipo, lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré sentado en una roca dándole la espalda a los demás parecía pensativo y serio, chimuelo estaba a su lado igual de serio que hipo.

-Valka talvez fue mala idea-

-Claro que no, hablaras con él y te disculparas- después comenzamos a descender poco a poco hasta que aterrizamos, cuando baje todos las miradas estaban sobre mí las de todos excepto la de hipo.

-¡Astrid!- entonces brutilda comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia mí para después abrazarme y dejarme sin oxígeno, mientras lo hacía pude ver como hipo había volteado sus ojos parecían brillar de felicidad pero eso cambio cuando se levantó se acercó a mí me tomo de los hombros parecía que iba a darme un beso.

-Parece que estas bien- y simplemente se alejó, después de eso no volví a hablar con el en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado ahí, después cuando la noche había caído todos comenzamos a recoger el campamento para partir a nuestro siguiente destino.

-Todos listos, vámonos- emprendimos el vuelo hacia la cueva de hilo parecía que iba a ser un camino tranquilo pero fue todo lo contrario.

Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando unos truenos se escucharon, después gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y miles de rayos parecían golpearnos ye entonces a lo lejos parecía verse un tornado que estaba a punto de golpearnos.

-Por qué hay tanto viento-

-Es por el tornado tilda!-

-¿Tornado?- entonces lo vi estábamos dentro de el de pronto ya me encontraba cayendo de mi dragona.

-Hipo!- gritaba, trataba de sostenerme de algo pero no había nada.

-Astrid- con esfuerzo trato de rescatarme pero parecía ser muy tarde y lo último que recuerdo era verlo a el sobre su dragón tratando de rescatarme y después de eso todo era oscuridad


	7. extraño comportamiento

**Bien pues aquí ya el siete, recuerden que tal vez suba ocho capítulos pero nada es seguro todo depende me como vayan surgiendo las ideas para este cap y si es que necesito otro para terminar la historia lo hare, también como les he dicho me han dejado bastante trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de escribir pero les prometo que cuando suba una historia nunca la dejare. También me atrase demasiado pero no fue por que no quisiera acabarlo si no que se me dificulto un poco en subir este cap.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

-Astrid- con esfuerzo trato de rescatarme pero parecía ser muy tarde y lo último que recuerdo era verlo a el sobre su dragón tratando de rescatarme y después de eso todo era oscuridad

No sabía si estaba viva o muerta lo único que veía era oscuridad, no oía nada no podía describir donde me encontraba todo era confuso y en un intento de vivir logre abrir los ojos, todo se veía borroso y un poco oscuro entonces unos pasos se estaban acercando, tome lo que estaba a mi alcance por suerte tome un especie de cuchillo, su mango era de madera tallado con figuras que no pude reconocer pero cuando se aclaró mi vista y pude ver bien sabia de quien era el cuchillo y quien era esa persona que estaba ahí.

Me levante tan rápido como pude lo abrase y después lo bese cuando me aleje me di cuenta de su sonrisa esa sonrisa que ansiaba ver y sus ojos los cuales me miraban con felicidad.

-Qué bueno que despertaste- no sabía cómo responder pensé que diría algo como que estaba feliz de que no morí.

-Ah… si y como estas-

-La mejor pregunta es cómo estas tu-

-Y por qué yo, creí que no querías saber nada más de mí-

-cómo puedo vivir sin saber cómo está la chica con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida-

-Pero estabas llorando-

-Si lo estaba, lloraba porque te habías ido- eso aclaro las cosas, fue como si me hubieran golpeado en la cara.

-Lo lamento-

-¿Qué lamentas? –

-Haberte hecho daño- entonces tomo una de mis manos se acercó, nuestros labios se rozaban pero no se tocaban, estábamos uno muy cerca del otro sin hacer contacto hasta que al fin yo decidí acercarme un poco más para así juntar nuestros labios después me soltó y llevo sus manos a mis mejillas yo hice lo mismo pero las lleve alrededor de su cuello tocando su cabello, eso era algo que quería sentir y hacer desde hace tiempo, finalmente nos separamos nuestros labios pero aun estábamos demasiado cerca.

-No tienes que disculparte Astrid- podía sentir su respiración al hablar podía verlo estaba justo en frente de mi podía ver sus ojos verdes y su expresión, lo que reflejaba en ese momento era felicidad.

-Hipo, talvez no sea necesario que me disculpe pero la imagen de ti llorando nunca me la sacare de la cabeza y más porque yo te hice llorar-

-Ya no importa, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y si no puedes sacar esa imagen prometo sonreírte todos los días-

-Gracias-

-Buscare leña para una fogata, chimuelo tiene canastas con pescados toma unos y tráelos- después me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó para buscar la leña que usaríamos para la fogata.

Entonces sonreí yo sabía que él no había llorado porque yo le había hecho daño si no por otra razón, que como lo sabía pues simple yo lo conocía mejor que nadie tanto que podía saber cómo se sentía en ese momento y en cualquier otro, yo siempre lo apoyaría y acompañaría en todo y estaba segura que el haría lo mismos, me acerque a chimuelo y dando le un abrazo saque unos pescados de las canastas que hipo había dicho, acaricie a chimuelo y lo observe parecía cansado tenía unas cuantas heridas pensé que eran normales hasta que note que el alerón que hipo no le había quitado estaba un poco doblado.

-Hipo, ¡ven rápido!-

-Que pasa-

-Hipo, hipo mira- después señale hacia la herida y otras cuantas cicatrices profundas que el dragón tenía en la cola.

-Oh no puede ser ¡no!- se agacho a revisar, yo hice lo mismos para asegurarme de que el chico no tenia lágrimas en su cara suena dramático pero chimuelo es el mejor amigo de hipo y el primero que tuvo entonces al recordar eso mire hacia todas partes pero tormenta no estaba.

-Hipo donde esta tormenta!- entonces volteo a verme con un poco de preocupación, oh no hipo no sabía dónde se encontraba tormenta.- ¡Tormenta!, ¡Tormenta!- comencé a correr y a gritar por todas partes, buscaba a tormenta pero ella no aparecía después me di cuenta de que había una parte más oscura donde al parecer era un tipo de pasadizo sin salida, estaba oscuro y húmedo pero tal vez tormenta se encontraba ahí.

No tenía fuego ni nada con que alumbrarme el camino, todo era oscuro y húmedo no sabía a donde caminaba solo seguía derecho esperando encontrar algo, pero todo parecía inútil ya que cada vez que daba un paso la cueva parecía hacerse más y más grande. Me había rendido no podía encontrar a tormenta pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar unos rugidos se escucharon por toda la cueva y sin pensarlo corrí hacia ellos.

-¡Tormenta!, ¡Tormenta donde estas!- entonces la vi, una de sus alas estaba atorada bajo unas enormes rocas, seguía gruñendo hasta que llegue en su auxilio y quitando roca por roca logre liberarla de su sufrimiento-Tormenta me tenías preocupada- la abrase con todas mis fuerzas y seme escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas claro que eran de felicidad pero todo cambio cuando vi el ala lastimada, estaba casi rota, doblada y parecía que no volvería a funcionar o más bien que tormenta no volvería a volar-Está muy rota, es mejor que volvamos tal vez hipo nos pueda ayudar-

Emprendimos el camino de regreso y gracias a una rama y la ayuda de tormenta pudimos iluminar un poco el camino que estaba lleno de rocas ramas y cosas que si no veías te podrías lastimar ni yo misma se cómo es que pase sin ayuda. Habíamos llegado, estaba tranquila de ver que hipo no se había lastimado o algo peor, ya que una vez que chimuelo se lastimo un ala hipo hiso lo que pudo para ayudarlo incluso si eso implicaba muerte.

-Hipo he regresado- no respondió, solo estaba ahí hincado con la cabeza abajo al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Dudo que pueda volver a volar-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Ya no podrá volar Astrid-

-Pero como, como es que ya no podrá-

-Está roto, no tiene cura ya no volara!, como más quieres que te explique- levanto la vista y pude ver que estaba llorando.

-Sabes que no me gusta verte así-

-y eso que importa ahora, no volara ya no lo hará!-

-Lo único que quiero es que dejes de llorar-

-cómo puedo hacerlo si chimuelo ya no volara!-

-Él lo hará te lo prometo!-

-como sabes eso!, acaso tienes algún tipo de remedio que lo pueda curar por completo!-

-La verdad es que… no-

-estamos atrapados no saldremos!, si chimuelo no vuela no saldremos!-

-tenemos a tormenta podremos salir-

-y que crees que lo dejare aquí!, crees que lo abandonare!-

-Deja de gritarme!- me dolió la garganta, había gritado muy fuerte y lo que yo no quería era ver o escuchar a alguien gritar.

-dejare de hacerlo, pero solo quiero que me dejes solo- se levantó rápidamente me quito la antorcha que tenia en la mano bruscamente y dándome una mirada de rencor se alejó a una esquina obscura de la cueva.

Eso de verdad me sorprendió, él estaba enojado conmigo y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Me sentía horrible y no era precisamente porque tormenta prefirió los pescados que estaban cocinados y me dejo los crudos si no que lo que hipo izo me había dejado con dudas, analizaba todo pero nada quedaba claro, sé que chimuelo es su mejor amigo pero no tenia que enojarse quizá hipo era más sensible de lo que yo creía.

-Chica, crees que l allá lastimado- entonces tormenta me gruño tiernamente yo sabía lo que eso significaba- gracias por comprenderme, pero que crees tú que lo haya hecho enojar- después me gruño con su tono de "no se"-yo tampoco tengo la menor idea- entonces unos ruidos se empezaron a oír era como si todo temblara.

-Hipo, hipo!- lo buscaba por todos lados, mi mirada se dirigía a todas partes no lo encontraba por ningún lado y eso me preocupaba demasiado-¡ hipo!- entonces unas enormes rocas comenzaron a caer del techo y una de ellas se dirigía hacia mi pero entonces sentí como algo me sostenía mientras me empujaba para salvarme.

-¿estas bien?-

-Hipo donde estabas-

-No hay tiempo para eso hay que correr- entonces una enorme pared de rocas se caño de la nada y sin poder levantarnos solo nos cubrimos la cara para evitar el polvo, cuando caño dejo ver una luz blanca que seria nuestra salida. Estábamos salvados pero mientras la luz blanca aumentaba su brillo aun más en ella se dejaban ver cuatro o más bien cinco figuras que yo conocía exactamente.

-Uuuuu soldaditos del amor-

-Cállate tonto-

-tu no me callas- después brutacio tomo a tilda del pelo y comenzó a jaloneárselo mientras ella lo golpeaba en la cara.

-Que están haciendo aquí- y mientras me separaba de hipo me levante para reclamar que por su culpa casi terminaba bajo los escombros.-Que les pasa quien tiro esa pared-

-Cálmate nena solo fueron unos golpes y ya-

-A quien le dices nena- entonces tome a patán del brazo y se lo retorcí fuertemente.

-Ah ah ah no no Astrid no lo vuelvo a hacer pero ya suéltame-

-Creí que los vikingos no lloraban- entonces lo solté empujándolo y haciendo que callera al piso.

-Mamá mamá- entonces hipo corrió como pudo hacia su madre abrazándola fuertemente.

-Hipo estaba muy preocupada-

-Luego el reencuentro ahora necesito decirte algo-

-Si claro que es-

-Chimuelo no volverá a volar-

-¿Qué? – tilda y tacio dejaron de pelear, patán dejo de lloriquear y entonces una figura de mujer se acercó preocupada abrazando a hipo.

-Todo estará bien todo estará bien-

-Ya suéltame akari- se zafo y se alejó rápidamente-No ves que esto es importante-

-Por eso quiero consolarte-

-No ves que ya estoy harto-

-¡De que hipo de que esta harto!-

-¡De ti!-


	8. por fin comprendo

**Se que deben odiarme y quieran matarme, pues si, pero porfavor les pido una enorme disculpa todo se me junto, aceptare insultos o criticas malas en los rewies, pueden decir lo que sea sea malo o bueno. Lo único que les puedo pedir ahora es perdon, lo siento, una disculpa.**

**GRcias disfruten el final.**

De que hipo de que estas harto!-

-¡De ti!-

Todos se callaron y aunque ya lo estaban sus caras estaban pálidas y llenas de terror, nadie había visto a hipo de esa manera, la última vez que se había enojado así casi corre sangre y no precisamente la de hipo si no la de patán.

-Estas harto de mi-

-Sabes que no solo soy yo- todos se escudaron con sus dragones, tacio y tilda se dieron la vuelta y fingían jugar con su dragón, patán se giró hacia dientepua y le acaricio la nariz incluso patapez que acababa de llegar pero escucho bien todo se escondió detrás de gordontua

-Que acaso todos están hartos-

-Claro que lo están!-

-Hipo ya cálmate- trate de calmarlo pero en su lugar me hizo a un lado y siguió enfocado en su objetivo.

-Todos lo están y sabes por qué-

-¡Quiero saberlo, solo dímelo!-

-¡Eres irritante, fastidiosa, engreída y te comportas siempre como una niñita rica, eres la peor persona del mundo solo te importas tú y nadie más, todo el tiempo te arreglas el cabello o sacudes tu vestido que ni siquiera tiene rastros de polvo además de que odias a los dragones!-

-¡Como te atreves a decir todo eso!-

-¡Pues ahora vez que si me atrevo!- todos miraban la conversación que hacía eco en la cueva debido a los gritos que los dos soltaban pero a pesar de ello nadie los perdía de vista.

-¡Y ustedes que miran, acaso me dirán porque están hartos de mí!-

-No es necesario, yo te lo digo si quieres- todos tragaron saliva y sus caras reflejaban terror, cada uno tenía sus razones e hipo las sabia todas lo cual los ponía en peligro.-Bien por donde empezamos am… tacio- entonces se giró hacia el señalándolo- Tú la odias porque a pesar de que tú y ella siempre fueron inseparables no soportas que sea engreída, tilda tú la odias porque sientes que patán la quiere más que a ti, patapez tú lo haces debido a su ignorancia con los dragones y animales, mamá tu no soportas que se comporte como una niña rica que solo le importa ella misma-

-Valka…. Incluso tú- eso la sorprendió demasiado igual a todos nadie sabía que incluso Valka tenia razones para odiar a akari.

-Si incluso me madre te odia-

-Hipo cálmate por favor-

-Te dije que me dejaras solo Astrid-

-¡No lo voy a hacer!-

-¡Déjame, déjame… solo déjame- huyo, corrió con los brazos en la cara y algunas lágrimas brotando de su cara, dejando el mundo atrás y a todos con muchas dudas que tal vez no se resolverían jamás.

Akari lloraba, Valka también, tilda y tacio estaban escondidos con sus dragones pero se oían los gemidos que hacían al llorar, patapez se había dormido al igual que su dragón, incluso patán estaba deprimido y no paraba de acariciar a su dragón con la cabeza abajo, todos estaban afectados pero los más afectados éramos chimuelo y yo, él había huido y no sabíamos a donde o si él estaría tratando de suicidarse ahora mismo.

-Tranquilo sé que él está bien- pero eso no parecía convencer al dragón ya que parecía escucharme pero no dejaba de mirar hacia donde hipo había corrido y su cara reflejaba cada vez más tristeza-Chimuelo no me agás llorar por favor- pero él seguía sin comprender y al voltear pude ver que incluso los dragones lloran.

Después de ver eso las lágrimas brotaron de repente, sentía como todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, Había llorado por casi tres o cuatro días la verdad no recordaba porque mi memoria solo se enfocaba en una cosa "que hice mal", no sabía, habían pasado tantas cosas que no podía comprender que había hecho o que lo pudo poner así, Acaso había sido yo o puedo ponerse así por otra cosa, la verdad había tantas dudas tantas dudas…

-Astrid- Deje de pensar y deje demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza.

-Que pasa-

-Te quedaste dormida-

-Que-

-Bebiste demasiado y te quedaste dormida-

-¿Bebí?-

-Que no recuerdas nada-

-La… la verdad no- Brutilda se sentó a mi lado con una botella de cerveza medio vacía y un pedazo de queso el cual partió a la mitad después me lo dio.

-Bueno pues… Primero hipo huyo, después Valka y akari se quedaron dormidas, patán y yo repartimos las cervezas que trajimos a escondidas y comenzamos a beber hasta el amanecer-

-No hice nada que me perjudicara ¿cierto?-

-No nada fuera de lo normal-

-Es la primera vez que no hago nada extraño cuando bebo-

-Es cierto la primera vez-

-Recuerdas esa vez cuando comencé a alucinar-

-No alucinaste Astrid, solo revelaste situaciones personales entre tu e hipo-

-Ahg, no me lo recuerdes por favor-

-Está bien, no quiero hacerte sufrir más-

-Brutilda, no ha vuelto hipo-

-No-

-Alguna señal de que este vivo-

-No-

-Espero que este bien, no quisiera que le pasara nada-

-Astrid, estas segura que él es el correcto- eso me llego como un chuchillo al corazón "Estas segura que él es el correcto" que quería decir con eso-

-A que te refieres-

-A que si él es el correcto, si crees que te ama, si tú lo amas-

-En este momento no sé qué responder-

-Eso significa que no estas segura de que lo amas-

-Quien dijo que no estaba segura-

-Tu cara lo dice todo-

-Que acaso todo el mundo me quiere hacer la vida miserable…- entonces chimuelo se levantó de repente y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta de pronto paro y sin más corrió hacia donde de hipo había huido.-Chimuelo- no me iba a detener para hacer otra cosa, solo comencé a correr detrás de el sin parar hasta que llegamos a una especie de túnel que llevaba a una salida.

Ya no veía a chimuelo solo sabía que estaba del otro lado del túnel, también veía algunas luces de colores, conforme me acerque puede ver algunas plantas y flores pero cuando me acerque lo suficiente todo se volvió hermoso.

-¡Wow¡- todo era increíble, plantas y flores por todos la dos. Esa sí que era una cueva inmensa tanto como para todos los dragones que había en berk. Camine y camine buscando señales de el, y cuando pude encontrarlas me percaté de que él se veía diferente, parecía perdido, como si fuera su primera vez en este mundo.-Hipo-

-Oh eres tú-

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-¿Qué?-

-Cómo te atreves, llego aquí desesperada y lo único que dices es "Oh eres tu" crees que eso… será suficiente para darme una disculpa-

-Una disculpa, creo que tu deberías dármela a mí-

-Desde cuándo te comportas como…- estaba a punto de estallar pero preferí no hacerlo, eso podría empeorar las cosas así que en vez de hacer eso me tire al suelo con las manos en la cara no sabía si quería llorar o huir. En ese momento yo era un mar de sentimientos.

-Como un qué… dime ya-

-Sabes ya no quiero discutir, no se… no sé qué es lo que te pasa primero estallas después está feliz y un segundo después comienzas a llorar, que acaso tienes algún tipo de enfermedad mental-

-Claro que no la tengo-

-¡Entonces! Por favor dime que te pasa como es que te puedo ayu…- pero antes de terminar sus labios ya estaban en contacto con los míos "que idiota, que acaso cree que puede compensar todo con un simple beso, que idiota"-No hipo no puedo-

-Quiero morir-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo ya no quiero seguir viviendo-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Ya no Astrid ya no puedo…- su voz se cortaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr y de su boca salieron esos gemidos clásicos que hacemos al llorar-Necesito ayuda-

-Y cómo es que te puedo ayudar-

-Tráelo de vuelta-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo quiero devuelta- entonces sus gemidos se oían más que antes, más fuertes, con más dolor y llenos de culpa. Lo sabía, sabía lo que quería pero yo no puedo revivir a los muertos.

-Hipo… no fue tu culpa y lo sabes-

-Y que si no lo fue, quiero que vuelva- sus palabras se ahogaban cada vez hasta el punto de que cuando hablaba no podía entender que decía.

-No quiero… que estés deprimido-

-Pues lo siento pero es demasiado tarde-

-Claro que no lo es-

-Claro que lo es-

-Y porque es tarde, acaso porque has caído en una profunda depresión y sientes que todo a tu alrededor se derrumba frente a tus ojos y que tú no puedas hacer nada… eso es lo que pasa, porque si lo es yo también me siento así-

-Lo dices de verdad-

-Lo digo de verdad-

Después de eso ni hipo ni yo dijimos palabra, solo de vez en cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaban y cada vez que lo hacían un momento incomodo se presentaba, porque era que pasaba eso, hipo y yo habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos incluso habíamos tenido noches que no podría explicar o me pondría roja como un tomate.

La noche cayo, seguíamos en silencio, demasiado silencio. En ese momento sus palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas a mi cabeza, solo repetía "Lo quiero de vuelta", "Lo quiero de vuelta".

-Acaso así se siente cuando te falta algo-

-¿Algo… algo como que?-

-Amor-

-¿Te falta… amor?-

-Si- Otra vez como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo me di cuenta de cómo se sentía era como yo justo me sentía, sola, rechazada pero sobretodo confundida.

-Talvez solo te falta un descanso, deberías dormir-

-No quiero dormir-

-¡Hipo!-

-No quiero- Ahora se comportaba como un niño cuando su madre lo mandaba a dormir y esta no quería. Se sentía raro… yo era la madre.

-¡Hipo, Ya no eres un niño pequeño ya eres un hombre así que compórtate como tal- Ahora si que me sentía la madre.

-Lo siento… Mamá- ahora sí que me enoje y no solo por lo que dijo sino porque se volteo y puede escuchar cómo se reía. Su risa la risa q casi ya no escuchaba eso me levanto el ánimo y también comencé a reír.

-Si perezco tu madre verdad-

-No elle es menos gritona-

-¿Me estás diciendo gritona?-

-Algo así jaja-

-¡Ya verás!- Me lancé sobre el, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, los dos parecíamos unos niñitos.

-¡No, Astrid!-

-Esto te pasa por decirme gritona-

Nos comenzamos a pelear, corríamos por todos lados. Había un lago cerca así que nos comenzamos a mojar hasta que quedamos empapados, después se le ocurrió arrojarme lodo y así de nuevo acabamos sucios y llenos d tierra que comenzaba a secarse. Nos sentamos uno muy cerca del otro, mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro uno de sus brazos me rodeaba y me acercaba más a él también acariciaba mi cabello y después me dio un beso en la cabeza como si pidiera perdón.

-Puedes decirme ahora… lo que te pasaba-

-¿lo que me… pasaba?-

-Hipo no puedes engañarme-

-Pero ya te lo he dicho ¿Qué no?-

-No lo has hecho del todo, y lo sabes-

-Es… ya sabes… es complicado-

-Pues no importa quiero que me lo cuentes ahora-

-Si te lo digo, te reirías mucho-

-No importa quiero la verdad ¡Ahora!-

-Te extrañaba-

-¿Qué?-

-No solo a ti, a todos, a mi madre, a chimuelo, a los gemelos, a patapez incluso a patán-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, todo me hacen falta-

-No, hablo que si enserio extrañas a patán-

-Jaja, si algo-

-Y… entonces solo era porque me extrañabas-

-Y por todo lo que ahora no puedo hacer-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Volar en chimuelo, estar contigo, pero sobre todo pasar tiempo con mi madre, sabes o difícil que es para ella haber vuelto a berk y no poder pasar tiempo con su hijo-

-Se lo difícil que debe ser para ella, pero si te sentías tan abrumado ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

-No quería hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por qué me vería como un tonto, acaso el jefe de berk llora por extrañar a su amigos-

-No debería hacerlo, pero tú eres diferente-

-¿Diferente? Así que soy raro-

-No, no nada de eso-

-Entonces como-

-Tu… tu no eres como cualquier vikingo fuerte y alto si no que eres listo, tienes demasiada imaginación, no te interesan las peleas de hecho tener un cuerpo musculoso es lo que menos te importa, tu solo… simplemente eres tu mismo, no te preocupa lo que otros digan de ti… tu… tu rompiste una de las reglas mas importantes de berk, tu entrenaste a un dragón-

-Pues gracias, no es de presumir que tengo muchas cualidades-

-Ja si que las tienes-

-Astrid-

-¿Si?-

-La…la verdad no se cómo pedirte esto… se que es demasiado pronto y que si lo digo ahora seria tan estúpido pero…-

-¿Pero?...-

-Te gustaría… ser mi esposa- le sonrió, esa era una pregunta que necesitaba escuchar, y sin más vueltas y retrasos respondo a su pregunta.

-Si- Me mira sorprendido, me abraza y me da un largo largo beso que quisiera que nunca acabara.

-Te amo Astrid-

-También te amo- Por fin he comprendido que es te amo, lo que significa para mi y para hipo, comprendí que todo lo que pase y por todo lo que llore era necesario para descubrir que era amor. Esa palabra me hará vivir tantas aventuras.


End file.
